Facedelard
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: Le Facebook de Poudlard, et plus precisement celui de Harry Potter .


**DISCLAIMER** : Harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling et Facebook a Mark Zuckenberg – pas sure de l'écriture :p .

**Harry J. Potter** a rejoint facebook.

**Harry J. Potter** a ajouté **Poudlard** a son education.

**Harry J. Potter** est maintenant ami avec **Ron B. Weasley**, **Hermione J. Granger** et quarante autres personnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron <strong>**B. Weasley** sympa cette invention moldu !

_(Harry J. Potter aime.__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et **Ron B. Weasley** ont rejoins le groupe _T en Potions ? Mais monsieur, mes notes sont à la hauteur de votre enseignement._

_(__Neville Londubat aime.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> a rejoint le groupe _– Allo, qui-est-ce ? – Tu-sais-qui – Non, désolé, je ne sais pas. _

_(Lord Voldemort aime)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et **Draco Malefoy** sont maintenant amis.

_(Fred Weasley et 19 autres personnes aiment)_

**Ron ****B. Weasley** Pardon ?

**Draco Malefoy** Calme-toi Weasmoche, j'ai fais ca pour avoir plus d'argent sur Pet Society.

**Harry J. Potter** …

**Hermione J. Granger** ….

**Pansy Parkinson** …..

**Theodore Nott** …

**Ginny Weasley** ….

**Ron B. Weasley** …..

**Draco Malefoy** Laissez-moi deviner : … ?

**Pansy Parkinson** ….

**Pansy Parkinson** Tu as cassé notre pyramide de points !

**Draco Malefoy** …

_(Harry J. Potter et Hermione J. Granger aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat <strong>aim_e Si toi aussi tes chaussettes passent de « en couple » a « celibataire ». _

_(Ron B. Weasley__ aime)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron B. Weasley<strong>a rejoint le groupe_ Je sais que t'es connectée, mais j'attends que tu me parles. _

_(Hermione J. Granger et Lavanda Brown aiment)_

**Lavanda Brown **Ronron ! Je te parle en inbox )

**Hermione J. Granger** Dites moi que je rêve…

* * *

><p><strong>Ron B. Weasley<strong> a indiqué être en couple avec **Lavanda Brown**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione J. Granger<strong> a rejoint le groupe _Et sinon, un mec sans l'option connard, ca existe ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malefoy** : Bon, ne crois pas que je prenne un quelconque plaisir à passer du temps en ta présence, mais il serait temps de commencer ce devoir en métamorphose, tu ne penses pas ?

_(Hermione J. Granger aime)_

**Draco Malefoy** J'avais oublié ce léger détail … Je déteste McGonagall.

**Harry J. Potter** Rendez-vous a la bibliothèque dans une demi-heure ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et **Draco Malefoy **ont rejoint le groupe _Les profs appellent cela tricher, moi j'appelle cela l'esprit d'équipe ! _

_(Ron B. Weasley aime)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione J. Granger<strong> Eh, ou est mon devoir de métamorphose ?

_(Harry J. Potter et Draco Malefoy aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> a ecrit sur le mur d'**Harry J. Potter** : Harry, tu savais que dans un mois c'est la Saint Valentin ?

**Harry J. Potter** J'm'en fous, je m'appelle pas Valentin.

**Draco Malefoy** Très raffinée, cette tentative de séduction Weasley !

**Harry J. Potter** Hein? C'était une tentative de séduction?

**Harry J. Potter **Ginny?

**Harry J. Potter **Ginny, réponds**!**

**Ginny Weasley **… laisse tomber Harry.

**Ron B. Weasley **Et on dit que J'ai les capacités émotionnelles d'une petite cuillère...

**Harry J. Potter **Oh toi ta gueule, si tu crois que tu t'en sors mieux avec Hermione !

* * *

><p><strong>Lavanda Brown <strong>a écrit sur le mur de **Ronald B. Weasley : **RonRon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Granger ?

_(Hermione J. Granger aime)_

**Ron B. Weasley** Merci Harry!

* * *

><p><strong>Ron B. Weasley<strong> est passé de "en couple" a "célibataire".

_(Hermione J. Granger aime)_

**Ron B. Weasley** Hermione! Tu tombes bien! Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune dans dix minutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron B. Weasley<strong> a indiqué être en couple avec **Hermione J. Granger**.

_(Harry J. Potter, Fred Weasley, Hermione J. Granger, Ron B. Weasley et 26 autres personnes aiment)_

**Harry J. Potter** Enfin!

**Lavanda Brown** Déjà?

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> a rejoint le groupe _Je ne suis pas alcoolique, je bois pour oublier la mort de Lily Potter. _

**Harry J. Potter** Pardon?

**Severus Rogue **On ne va pas sur Facebook durant mes cours, monsieur Potter ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

_(Draco Malefoy aime)_

**Severus Rogue **Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy, moins dix points pour Serpentard !

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter <strong>et** Draco Malefoy **ont rejoint le groupe _J'emmerde mon prof de potions_**. **

_(Severus Rogue aime)_

**Severus Rogue **Vous tenez vraiment à avoir une retenue….

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et **Draco Malefoy** ont ajouté l'événement _RETENUE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE_ à leur calendrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur d'**Harry J. Potter** : Tu m'emmerdes !

_(Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabbini aiment)_

**Harry J. Potter** Merci … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a ajouté l'événement _GAY PRIDE_ à son calendrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et **Ginny Weasley** sont en couple.

_(Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et 20 autres personnes aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy <strong>a rejoint le groupe_ Il parait que l'impossible nous attire_.

_(Pansy Parkinson aime)_

**Pansy Parkinson** Et tu penses a quelqu'un en particulier ?

**Draco Malefoy** Pas a toi en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> a rejoint le groupe _Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris mon cours de Potions…. Non j'deconne_ !

_(Ron B. Weasley et Harry J. Potter aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter, Ron B. Weasley, Fred Weasley, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas<strong> et vingt autres personnes ont ajouté l'événement _Offrir une bouteille de shampooing a Rogue_ a leur calendrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter, Ron B. Weasley, Fred Weasley, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas<strong> et vingt autres personnes ont ajouté l'événement _Contrôle surprise et retenue_ à leur calendrier.

**Hermione J. Granger** Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié votre « cadeau » …

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy<strong> aime _Se lever en cours en brandissant sa marque des ténèbres 'Désolé, vous-savez-qui m'appelle, une autre fois pour le contrôle ?', Parfois tu dis des trucs tellement bien que tu t'autokiffes_, _Je déteste quand mon majordome ne met pas assez de caviar sur mes toasts_ et trois autres pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malefoy** : Faut qu'on parle.

**Draco Mal****efoy** Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

**Harry J. Potter** Au contraire, je crois que si.

**Hermione J. Granger** Il se passe quoi au juste ?

**Draco Malefoy** Meles toi de tes oignons, Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant l'histoire de la magie …

_(Ron B. Weasley, Draco Malefoy et 10 autres personnes aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> a rejoint le _groupe Le soir, tu galères pour t'endormir mais le lendemain en cours, ca vient tout seul._

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> a écrit sur le mur d'**Harry J. Potter **: Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens me le dire en face !

_(Draco Malefoy aime)_

**Harry J. Potter** C'est pas aussi simple, Ginny, ca n'a rien à voir avec toi …

**Ginny Weasley** T'es un peu un sapin de Noel des fois …

**Harry J. Potter** … Quel rapport ?

**Draco Malefoy** Ca veut dire que tes boules sont la uniquement pour faire décoration, Potter )

**Harry J. Potter** Je t'emmerde, fils de calamar géant.

_(Draco Malefoy aime)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> et 206 autres personnes ont ajouté l'événement _BAL DE LA SAINT VALENTIN _à leur calendrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron B. Weasley<strong> se prépare pour le bal .

_(Hermione J. Granger et Harry J. Potter aiment)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> MAUDIT LES IMBECILES QUI ONT MIS DU VERITASERUM DANS SON JUS DE CITROUILLE !

_(Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabbini et 10 autres personnes aiment)_

**Ron B. Weasley **Sérieusement Harry? Répondre "Malefoy" a "La chose que tu désires le plus au monde" ?

**Draco Malefoy** Pardon ? J'ai envie de vomir …

**Blaise Zabbini** Bravo Weasley, Draco n'était même pas encore au courant !

**Harry J. Potter** J'ai mal à la tête…

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> est passé d' « en couple » a « célibataire ».

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur d'**Harry J. Potter **: Je ne savais pas que tu étais une tapette, Potter …

**Harry J. Potter** Vas te faire foutre, Malefoy.

**Draco Malefoy **Tu aimerais, hein ? )

**Hermione J. Granger** Laisse-le tranquille, si tu crois que c'est facile pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> You mean the world to me but you'll never know.

_(Draco Malefoy aime)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy <strong>a écrit sur le mur d'**Harry J. Potter **: J'ai été con, excuses-moi. C'était vraiment puéril.

**Harry J. Potter** Ca, tu l'as dis.

**Blaise Zabbini** Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? :o

**Draco Malefoy** Ta gueule, Blaise. Potter, je peux te voir apres les cours ?

**Harry J. Potter** Oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> a écrit sur le mur de **Blaise Zabbini** J'ai les photos, tu me dois deux-cents gallions.

**Blaise Zabbini** C'est du lourd ?

**Colin Crivey** Du très lourd, même.

**Draco Malefoy** C'est toi le petit con qui nous observait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy<strong> publie un lien sur le mur **d'Harry J. Potter**.

_Max Boublil – Tu vas prendre._

_(Ron B. Weasley aime)_

**Harry J. Potter** C'est une menace ?

**Draco Malefoy** Non, une promesse.

**Harry J. Potter** Alors tu devrais promettre plus souvent … Je t'attends ce soir dans la Salle sur demande.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry J. Potter<strong> est en couple avec **Draco Malfoy**.

_(Hermione J. Granger aime)_

**Ron Weasley** J'hésite entre l'horreur et le désespoir.

_(Blaise Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson et 10 autres personnes aiment)_

**Ooo**

**Oo**

**O**

Bon, voila, c'est une petite OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, sans grande prétention, parce que ce que mon registre dominant, c'est les textes humoristiques, et avec ma fanfic en cours je n'en ai pas tellement l'occasion d'en faire (de l'humour).

Enfin bref, j'espère que ca vous aura plus :p.


End file.
